MP5SD
The MP5SD is a suppressed version of the MP5. It is unlocked at Rank 60 or bought with credits(CR). History Heckler & Koch HK MP5SD is an integrally suppressed variant of the MP5, the suppressor itself is divided into two stages; the initial segment surrounding the ported barrel serves as an expansion chamber for the propellant gases, reducing gas pressure to slow down the projectile. The decompression stage occupies the remaining length of the suppressor tube and contains a stamped metal helix separator with several compartments which increase the gas' volume and decrease its temperature. Finally, it deflects the gases as they exit the muzzle, muffling the exit report. The bullet leaves the muzzle at subsonic velocity, so it doesn't generate a sonic shock wave in flight like other guns. As a result of reducing the barrel’s length and venting propellant gases into the suppressor, the bullet’s muzzle velocity dropped in the range of 16% to 26% (depending on the ammunition used) while maintaining the weapon’s simplicity and reliability. The weapon was designed to be used with standard supersonic ammunition with the suppressor on at all times. In-Game The MP5SD has a built-in suppressor, as has been mentioned above. The suppressor drops the bullet velocity, although its damage statistics are the same as its sibling. It has lowest RoF of all the MP5 varaints with 700 RPM, lower than the MP5's 800 and MP5K's 900 RPM. However, this PDW has a higher average soft statistics than its sibling. Like the AS VAL, this weapon cannot equip any barrel attachments on it because of its integrated suppressor. It features 2 fire modes: semi-auto/full-auto. The MP5SD suppressor is as effective as the regular suppressor (only enemies that stay under 25 studs can detect you on the mini-radar) without any damage and range penalty. It's maybe the greatest advantage of the MP5SD. The integral suppressor decreases the muzzle velocity and makes the bullet drop faster, so its effectiveness at medium to long ranges is lower than the other MP5 variants. To make up for this, the developers given it the same amount of damage per shot as the other MP5s, despite having a suppressor. The lower rate of fire means the MP5SD has a longer time-to-kill than the MP5 variants and many players don't like this, as it can be outgunned by the other PDWs at close range. However, the lower ROF gives the player a longer sustained fire and helps the player to eliminate multiple targets in one magazine. The low ROF also saves the ammunition for the user, although the 9x19 Parabellum ammunition is quite easy to loot. The MP5SD performs best while playing a stealthy playstyle rather than an aggressive one, as this can easily be beaten by many other PDWs in close quarters. An alternative could be to attack from a distance, out of range of player minimaps while they aren't looking. Pros and Cons Pros: * Has the same damage as the MP5 even though it's already suppressed. * Greater Hip Stability that it's counterpart, the MP5. * Very low recoil and good handing. Cons: * Being pre-suppressed no barrel attachments are available. * Low Damage at longer ranges. * It has the lowest DPS of all PDWs. Trivia *The suppressor is actually detachable in real life. However, the actual barrel is nearly as short as the MP5Ks barrel, making it realistically less effective without its suppressor. *The MP5SD in-game is the MP5SD2, as seen with its fixed stock and auto/semi fire modes. *The MP5SD actually shoots at 800 RPM in real life.http://www.heckler-koch.com/en/products/military/submachine-guns/mp5/mp5sd/technical-data.html Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Integratedly Supressed Weapons Category:Primary